


Please Save Me [JKxBTS]

by Hanabusa_Oppa



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Seokjin - Fandom, hoseok - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabusa_Oppa/pseuds/Hanabusa_Oppa
Summary: "am I only here to be used?" Jungkook asked himselfgosh dang this is probably gonna be sad? hard to read?But I hope you guys can still enjoy it!





	1. Beginnings

A loud voice shouting numbers rang in the blindfolded boy's ears. He whined terrified. He had no idea where he was. It sounded like an auction was going on.

An auction where they sold men, women, and children. It was really scary, very scary.

Screaming filled the room they were all in. There was prices being shot out, screams of panic, and cries of fear.

A voice stuck out to Jungkook, "10,000 for the Kookie boy," he knew that man was bidding on him.

The voice won after more and much higher numbers were thrown around.

Jungkook was dragged off the stage and was pushed back into a small room. Jungkook cried and panicked as he was moved and pulled.

The voice entered the small room Jungkook was in. He grabbed the younger by the hand which made him jump.

"Baby I'm here to take you back to my mansion," he whispered in the boy's ear.

"I have friends for you to meet too," he smirked.

Jungkook was kept blindfolded. He was pushed into a car and driven to the mansion.

Once he was inside Jungkook was finally able to see once more.

The boy's eyes burned as he looked around the big opened room he was in.

The voice now had a visible face, "I'm Kim Taehyung," he introduced himself. He looked like a rich boy. It was kind of irritating.

A group of boys walked into the room. They were all dressed expensive.

Jungkook was guessing these were Taehyung's friends.

They all introduce themselves.

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Jung Hoseok

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin


	2. une

"Cry for me"

Jungkook laid in a bed that wasn't his. He shook from the air against his naked body. There was another person laying next to him. He had caramel skin, a deep voice, and a soft smile. He nuzzled his head in Jungkook's neck and pulled him close in his dominate arms.

These arms didn't make him feel any better, they actually scared him. His body began to tremble which bothered the other's sleep.   
"Baby why are you shaking?" the other whispered in Jungkook's ear. He gasped at the hot breath and raspy voice on his ear.

"S-sorry Sir," he choked out in fear. Taehyung sighed softly and kissed the younger's bruised up neck.

"Scared, baby?" he asked opening his tired eyes to see the tears in Jungkook's. He kissed at the warms tears that had fallen.

" I'll keep you safe in my arms," he pulled Jungkook in closer, pushing their bodies together. They were both naked but Taehyung was under the blanket.

" c-can I be under the blanket as well?" Jungkook asked quietly with his voice shaky. Taehyung's eyes widen when he realized the poor boy was naked and had cold air beating on his skin.

He covered his toy with the blanket and pulled him close once more, "I'm so sorry baby," he pouted and shared his body heat.

Jungkook really hated what he was now. A toy that is used by 6 different men. His body bruised and bloody. He'd fight a lot.

Jungkook was terrified.

He was a virgin but Kim Taehyung took that away from him.

He felt dirty and wanted to cover himself in bleach.

He sobbed too much. He was loosing water from the tears that stained his clothing.

He just wanted to go home but he didn't have a home to return to. The whole reason he was being sold was because he was abandon on the side of the road. He lived with the rats.

The morning after that night Taehyung woke before Jungkook did. He got out of bed and left the boy snuggled up in the warm blanket.

Taehyung went to the dining room and looked over the long table to see all his friends sitting and waiting for the food to be finished. They acted like they were children at a lunch table. Its the way Taehyung liked it though.

The cooks came out with breakfast for the boys and laid it on the table. They didn't waist anytime to start eating.

Taehyung sat down and joined them eating and talking about random topics.

Jungkook woke up and sat up straight. He looked around the room and began to shake again. He was scared, cold, and naked. He got up and shakily put on his ripped clothes. They were ripped from the outdoors, people at the auction, and Taehyung. He felt sick.

He walked out the door and followed the talking and made his way to the dining room.

The boys turned their attention from the conversations to see the scared boy.

"Come sit next to me baby," Taehyung said patting a chair next to him.


	3. deux

"Scream until your throat bleeds"   
..

"Baby you look so dirty," Taehyung said and turned his nose up to the ripped clothing.

"You dress like a hobo."

"I am one," Jungkook's voice was very scratchy and horse. Everyone knew why. They all heard his screams and cries.

Poor thing.

Seokjin spoke up, "the bunny needs clothes TaeTae," Jungkook turned his attention to the voice that spoke. The boy had thick lips, soft features, and broad shoulders. He looked kind but Jungkook knew they were all awful people.

He couldn't trust any of them.

Jimin, another rich boy, sat on the other side of Jungkook. He brushed the back of his hand along the dirty boy's cheek. "Could I give him a bath Tae?" he asked brushing at the dirty dark hair.

"After breakfast," Taehyung said. Jungkook picked at the food that was sat in front of him. He soon ate it quick. He hadn't eaten for about two weeks now. No one seemed to throw away food in the trash cans near him anymore.   
Hoseok watched Jungkook eat like an animal, " when did you eat last?" he asked seeing he was skin and bones really, which must have made it even more painful to be with Taehyung.

"Two weeks ago," the young boy said keeping his head down. The other who ask frowned and got up. He ran over and hugged Jungkook from behind.

" you poor baby!" he said rubbing their cheeks together.

"That's just so sad!" Jungkook wanted to panic at the crazed boy's actions. He knew it was sad he hadn't eaten. He couldn't do anything about it though. It was so hard to get a job. He would never be clean, he hadn't finished school, no car, who would higher him? A mad man.

After they had finished breakfast the 'workers' took the dishes to the kitchen.

Jimin cheerfully stood from his chair and took Jungkook's hand, "come on dirty boy," he flashed a smile that hid his eyes.

The dirty boy stood from his seat. His chair made a screech when it pulled out. He followed Jimin to the wash room.

He was afraid.

The older smiled at Jungkook, " now strip for me baby," he said watching. The younger hesitantly took off his clothing along with his boxers. He stood there hugging himself and covering his private.

It was pretty sad you could see his ribs. Jimin traced the boy's skeletal system with his index finger, " your shaking," he whispered in the other's ear.

Jungkook couldn't help but shiver from not only being naked but also from the hot breath on his ear.

Jimin turned on the water and felt the heat. He smiled when it was a perfect temp. " alright baby get in the bath"

Ungkook hesitantly claimed into the water and sat. He couldn't help but smile at the warmth and the idea of getting 'clean'.

The older grabbed the shampoo and added it to his hand. He ran the berry scent through Jungkook's dark hair. He closed his eyes feeling his scalp get messaged.

It felt so nice.


	4. trois

"Baby its so cute to hear you cry"  
..

" baby would you scream if I pulled your hair?" Jimin asked as he whispered in the younger's ear.

Jungkook nodded and frowned," please don't," he said quietly. He wasn't relaxed anymore, now he was tense.

The rich boy's hand became tighter on the other's hair. He pulled harshly. Jungkook did just as he said. He gasped and let out a loud cry.

Jimin smirked hearing the other cry, " you make such cute sounds," he hummed.

Jungkook moved away from Jimin and hugged himself, "I-I can wash m-myself," he stumbled over his words out of fear. Jimin's beautiful eyes turned to ones of disgusted anger. The cold eyes made the younger shake.

The water moved around fiercely when the angered boy grabbed Jungkook by the hair and pulled him out of the tub, " if you won't let me wash you then you stay dirty!" he barked. Jungkook screamed and tears kept falling down his cheeks.

Another one of boys walked into the bathroom. It was Yoongi. He had black hair and a shining black suit on. He yelled at Jimin for being so rough with the kid. The older of the three told Jimin to leave letting Jungkook wash on his own.

" don't take long orphan..." Yoongi said slamming the door shut.

Jungkook jumped at the loud slam. His body trembled as he hugged himself. He pulled himself off the floor and finished the bath he was given.

Once he finished Jungkook slowly opened the door. He had a short silk robe rapped around his waist that Jimin had given him. His shaking legs walked forehead till he was met with a few of the men who trapped him here. Jungkook tried to remember their names. He knew they were the oldest members of this household.

Seokjin

Yoongi

Hoseok

Namjoon

The oldest of the four had soft eyes. When Jungkook would look at them he actually felt calm? Which was weird of course. How could he feel calm in a place like this?

Hoseok was the first to speak. He showed off a smile that could blind anyone. He was like the sun, beautiful but dangerous. " Hello there, it seems someone's all nice and clean now?" He walked closer to Jungkook who looked as if he were going to crumble before them.

"Awe are you scared of us?" Seokjin spoke up from behind Hoseok.

Yoongi and Namjoon stood saying no words. They stared with their cold eyes.

Jungkook slowly nodded his head, " y-you're all scary," he said with a whimper in his tone.

Yoongi cocked his head to the side before he spoke, " and you're just a little bitchy orphan," he said obviously irritated.

Jungkook shrunk at these words. He felt his eyes sting as he was reminded that he was just a pathetic orphan.

Seokjin pouted and slapped Yoongi's arm, " don't be so rude," he went over to Jungkook and gently held his hand.

"Come on I'm going to get you some nice clothes to wear Bunny," Seokjin led the youngest to a huge walk-in closet.


	5. quatre

Seokjin led Jungkook into a big walk-in closet. There was a collection of expensive clothing, but it was only one brand. Gucci.

Jungkook had seen a very slim amount of people walk past him wearing those clothes. They were too expensive for the people who walked the streets.

It was pretty amazing to see so much of this one brand all in one place. He traced his finger along a sweater that had a tiger on it. He really liked that one. It looked comfortable.

Seokjin grabbed down the sweater and a pair of black pants. He handed them to the bunny and told him to change. Jungkook looked around for a changing room but found none.

" change in front of me Bunny," he hummed. Jungkook blushed dark as he let the silk robe slide down his arms and to the floor.

He really felt embarrassed showing off his nude, bruised up body. It was uncomfortable really.

Seokjin pouted and stopped Jungkook from slipping on the clothing, "poor thing," he said softly and pulled the younger closer.

"So tiny~" Seokjin hummed and kissed the bunny's cheek and moved to his neck with gentle kisses. Jungkook felt his body tense and he whined softly.

"P-please... Stop," he whispered and began to shake. This made the older sigh.

" I won't hurt you like the others... I'm the nicest one," he said and smiled pulling Jungkook into a long kiss.

The boy gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Jin's plump lips against his smaller lips. Seokjin moved his lips softly along Kookie's.

He pulled away and cupped the younger's cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen.

" don't be afraid Bunny, " he smiled and styled Jungkook's damp hair.

Jungkook moved away from him and hung his head. He quickly dressed himself before walking out of the closet following after Seokjin.

The two from before stood outside waiting for Jungkook.

The paler of the two grabbed the youngest by the arm and guided him to a bedroom.

The bedroom was dark. The walls were painted black and the silk sheets were a gentle gray. The light from the windows gave the room a blue hue. It just felt depressing in there and Jungkook really hated it.

Yoongi pushed him on the sheets. He stood in front of him and studied his features.

Jungkook wouldn't look at him. He continued to scan the area. There were a few things that stuck out in the room. The color pink and blue. They were clothes someone had tossed on the floor not to long ago. They looked like what Jimin was wearing.

Jimin was the boy who washed him, tried to wash him.

Are Yoongi and Jimin in a relationship?

Jungkook didn't like either of them. So he wasn't that noisy but he still asked, " are you dating Jimin?" he asked.

Yoongi didn't say anything he just shrugged and grabbed the clothing on the floor. He tossed them in a hamper before turning his attention back to the bunny.


	6. cinq

"What does it matter to you orphan?" he asked and cocked his head to the side. He hated when anyone would get into his personal life, " all we did was fuck, he needed to calm down,"

" I always fuck people to calm them down, or to give them pain~" he smirked at the last part and ran his slim fingers along the quivering jaw of the bunny's.

Yoongi pushed the boy down on the dark sheets. Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the man's hand move along his chest. He didn't want more pain, he just got his body cleaned. He didn't want to be dirtied again.

" I-I just got cleaned," he whined quietly.

Yoongi nodded, " that's the only reason I'll touch you," he said and kissed the boy's neck, " your skin's pretty~"

Jungkook felt his breaths be held. Yoongi's hand was wrapped and squeezed against his neck. He whined and gasped for air as he tried pulling away.

Kookie felt his tears start falling, he didn't want this.

He wanted someone to save him.

"Yoongi, did you ask permission?" a fimliar voice leaned against the door frame.

It was Taehyung, the man who brought him here.

Yoongi loosened his grip and shook his head. He claimed off him and shrugged, " take him Tiger boy," he said and left the room.

Jungkook quickly sat up and stared at Tae. He was thankful for what he did, but he was scary.

Taehyung picked the Bunny up from the bed and took him to another room.

It was Taehyung's room. It was really pretty, soft colors but cute stuffed animals on the bed. It oddly calmed Jungkook to see and Bunny stuffed animal sitting on the bed.

" you like it baby? I got the idea with Jin hyung called you Bunny~" he whispered in the younger's ear and wrapped his arms around the small boy. He nodded wanting to hug the toy.

It was pink, soft, and had a bow tied around its neck.

"It can be your play mate~" he smirked with a wink. He left the room.

Jungkook had no idea what Taehyung meant when he winked. He probably didn't want to know anyway.

He laid on the bed and curled into a ball, holding the Bunny as close as he could to his body.


	7. six

"Those are my toys, not yours baby~"

~~

Taehyung didn't bother Jungkook that night he just cuddled him as he slept. When Kookie woke that day he was greeted with breakfast in bed that was delivered by the man who had that big heart smile. He thanked the man. 

" I'm Hoseok by the way," the man smiled sitting at the foot of the bed. Jungkook sipped his hot tea and smiled a bit thinking he looked gentle. 

" You wanna know something Jungkookie, TaeTae was mine~" He smirked, " My little boy, he used me as a stress reliever," His eyes sharpened watching the boy munch on his toast, " Now he won't even look at me with you here, "He pouts, " I want my boy back~"

Jungkook bit his lip looking up at Hoseok, " I.. I don't want to be with him."

Hoseok raised his brow, " what about the other members of this house, want them?" Jungkook shook his head no. Hoseok tilted his head, " but it still feels like your stealing them from me, there all mine Jungkookie, every one of them.. you can't have any of them~"

Jungkook started to feel sick from what this guy was saying he just nodded agreeing with him, " Y-yes sir.."

Hoseok smiled sweetly, " good boy~" he stood from the bed, " I have a question for you, do you know what the seven deadly sins are?" he asked facing the door.

"I don't know a lot about it.. why do you ask?" 

Hoseok's smile gets more twisted, " There's Lust, a man who craves men, who will use whoever he pleases to satisfy his needs. Envy, a boy who is jealous of anyone who joins the household. Sloth, a worthless guy who just stays to himself and says nothing much. Pride, a gorgeous man who thinks to highly of himself to feel that he has done a thing wrong. Wrath, a rude guy who won't take no for an answer. Greed, a ray of sunshine who can't share his pretty toys~" he giggled.

Jungkook couldn't help but think of the men who lived in this mansion... each one of them fit a sin that Hoseok described. He paused, " you said there was seven.. that was only six?"

He sighed and turned towards Jungkook, " only six boys live in this house, will you like to be our seventh?~" he smirked and laughed, " Gluttony, the worst of them all! A boy who just wants to eat up all the love he's given and just throw it all back up?"

The younger cringed at the laughter and the description. He shook his head, " I-I don't want to be gluttony," 

Hoseok shrugged taking the tray of food that Jungkook had almost finished, " we'll see about that~" He leaves with the door cracked opened.

Jungkook held out his fingers counting the sins and naming them.

" 1 - Lust - Taehyung

2 - Envy - Jimin

3 - Sloth - Yoongi

4 - Pride - Seokjin

5 - Wrath - Namjoon

6 - Greed - Hoseok

7 - Gluttony "

He couldn't think of himself as that number. it was not him at all. He hated the love he was given, it wasn't even love! It was just rape and abuse, thats not love!

Love is disgusting anyway.


End file.
